foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Lambert
).]] * Profession - forensic pathologist * Addressed as - Dr. Lambert * Nicknames - Nat (to Nick), Natascha (to her grandmother) * Actor - Catherine Disher * Appearances - All episodes of the Forever Knight television series * Relationships - sister-in-law Sara Lambert, widow of Natalie's younger brother Richard, and their daugher Amy (Natalie's niece); co-worker and friend, Grace Balthazar; co-worker, friend, and patient, Nick Knight. (Natalie also had a goddaughter, Cynthia Lambert Luce, now deceased.) * Factions - NatPackers, Nick and NatPackers Dr. Natalie Lambert is a forensic pathologist working for the Coroner's Office in Toronto. Her office is in the Coroners Building on Grenville Street. At work, Dr. Lambert is usually dressed formally in a skirt-suit, over which she wears a lab coat when in her office. Nevertheless, she tends to get progressively more dishevelled as the night shift wears on. Off duty, she tends to dress casually, and has been seen in a sweat suit. Natalie has had two apartments in the course of the series, a smaller one with red-painted walls and modern furniture, and a larger one in a more traditional style. She also has a cat, a short-haired grey tabby, whom she has named Sydney, after the actor Sydney Greenstreet. At the time the series begins, Natalie has known Nick Knight for about a year, having met him on her birthday, when he was brought into the morgue, apparently dead. He healed on the autopsy table, to her astonishment; and, when he tried to hypnotize her into forgetting, she proved to retain the memory. He therefore agreed to let her investigate his condition in the hope that she would be able to find a way to reverse it. Since that time, Dr. Lambert has undertaken an extensive—albeit secret—research program into the nature of the vampire condition and possible methods of reversing it. To this end, she has put Nick on a regimen of garlic and sunbed treatments. It is her firm belief that his diet of blood prevents him from coming back across, and she therefore exhorts him to eat solid food. As an interim measure, she also tries to find some acceptable substitute liquid diet, though so far has failed to find one that he finds remotely palatable. Her research is noted in a record book that she keeps locked in her desk. At the moment, her most intriguing discovery is that Nick's cells contain non-human RNA (The Fix}; but, when she found a drug that could affect it, the RNA began to adapt, and the side-effects proved too dangerous to continue. Natalie had one sibling, a brother Richard, who was a lawyer working for the Crown. He was accidentally shot in the Season One episode I Will Repay. As he lay dying in hospital, Natalie begged Nick to save him by bringing him over. Reluctantly, he finally did so. The consequences were disastrous, and ended in Richard's death. Natalie has not mentioned her brother since. We do not know about her parents; but we do know that she disliked one of her grandmothers, who hit her when she was a child (Dead of Night). From the first time they met, Natalie has been attracted to Nick—though she feigned a purely professional interest in him in order to gain his permission to study him. Over time, her feelings for him deepened, though at first she did not know if they were reciprocated. She has dated at least one other man, who proved to be a serial killer (Only the Lonely); but, as she points out, it is difficult for someone on the night shift to meet people romantically. She even debated using a dating agency, though she decided against it. It was not until Be My Valentine that Nick and Natalie admitted that they love each other. Frustratingly, little came of the declaration. When Janette returned to Toronto in The Human Factor, however, Natalie was fascinated by her description of how she and Robert McDonagh had been able to make love safely even though she was vampire and he mortal. Natalie decided, therefore, to try this with Nick. Sadly, he was unable to summon the self-control that Janette had exhibited. He drained Natalie, and left her dying on the floor of his loft. Episodes of Significance Season One: * I Will Repay: When Natalie's brother is dying, she tries to persuade Nick to bring him across. * Only the Lonely: The flashback describes how Nick and Natalie first met, while the present day story confirms that they are attracted to each other, though neither knows the other's feelings. Season Two: * Undue Process: When Natalie's goddaughter is murdered, she faces an ethical decision about the fate of the murderer. * The Fire Inside Natalie has to overcome her phobia about autopsying burn victims. * The Fix: Natalie thinks she has found a cure for Nick. * Be My Valentine: Nick and Natalie admit their love for one another. * A More Permanent Hell: When she believes the planet Earth is about to be hit by an asteroid and become uninhabitable for humans, Natalie decides to survive as a vampire. Season Three: * Night in Question: When Nick has amnesia, Natalie decides not to tell him he is a vampire. * Dead of Night: Natalie sees the ghost of her grandmother, whom she had disliked so much that she never visited her in the hospital when she was dying. * Fallen Idol: Over Nick's protests, Natalie decides to treat a brain-damaged boy with an injection of Nick's blood in the hope that this will impart vampire healing ability and restore the boy's health. * Last Knight: Depressed by a friend's suicide, Natalie decides to try to cure Nick through making love, despite the risks; and, as a result, he loses control and drains her. Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction in which Dr. Natalie Lambert appears among the characters. Lambert Lambert Lambert